Welcome to Weirdness
by Dcfan100
Summary: A really random story where the Teen Titans reminisce BTAS batman gets beat up and the Joker talks about his roots! Please read and review, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my next Batman the Brave and the Bold story, although I really should be getting back to Murder in the Midnight Moonlight but that can wait. Let the randomness begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold.**

"Curiosity killed that Cat, but you'll just end up de clawed!" Batman said from atop a building casting his shadow down on Catman.

"Nice one!" Cat Man called back.

"Thanks, it's hard to come up with original comedy day after day." Batman sighed.

"Tell me about it." Joker said walking onto the screen.

"Joker? What are you doing here!?" Batman asked grabbing him by the collar.

"Well you see I'm here to educate our readers about BTBATB. You see it's not BTAS, TB or any part of DCAU." Joker said taking a button out of his pocket and pressing it. Immediately a large white sheet came down from the sky.

"You see" Joker said popping up in front of the screen. "BTBATB takes us back to a less serious age of comics where they were enjoyed by everyone." He said pointing to the shows logo next to a silver age comic book. "Batman wasn't a clown but then he wasn't Mr. I am the night, I am vengeance and I'm gonna frickin drop you off a building to make you talk! No, he wasn't Nolan or Burton. It was time when people like Adam West and Dick Sprang ruled the comic world."

"Joker you're making to much sense" Night Wing said walking on screen.

"You're right," The Joker pondered "So after this I think I'll go hold the mayor hostage! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's more like it" Night Wing smiled.

"But really bird boy you don't make to much sense yourself." Joker grinned.

"What? I'm like the only character with any sense on this show!" Night Wing half shouted.

"Says that man in the disco suit" Cat Man mumbled.

"Hey this is my original costume!" Night Wing shouted.

"And this is my original smile junior, but really in "Color of Revenge" Batman accepts you as a solo hero but in "Sidekicks Assemble" you act like you're still his sidekick!" Joker smirked. "To prove my point lets go to the review station!" Joker laughed and the screen immediately switched to Plastic Man sitting at a desk by a computer.

"Thanks Joker" Plastic Man grinned then turning to the camera said "It's true disco boy, The Worlds Finest called it a really bad continuity error but they did like the episode although it was weighed down by that one thing. However, most people seemed to like the episode."

"Remember Plas, IGN only gave it an 8" Woozy Winks said appearing at his side.

"That's right Woozy, Dan Phillips rates everything on how wacky the episode was" Plastic Man sighed "In fact, lets go there now!" Plastic Man stretched one arm behind him and searched for Ign Batman the Brave and the Bold reviews. "Well look at just about any review and you'll see he rates it based on how much they dialed up the wackiness it was" Plastic Man frowned. "Geez, Sidekicks assemble was a good episode but the jokes were just too far and few between? Ha! Geez, Dan Phillips you need to get serious here. I'm sick of you and you're "ohhh this episode wasn't wacky enough I'm not gonna give it any higher than a 7.5", he really needs to grow up."

"But Plas he gave "Long Arm of the Law" a 9." Woozy said pointing at the screen.

"He did? Well then Dan I take back everything I was about to say about you" Plastic Man said.

"You had more to say about him?"

"Believe me, if I went through the whole list then this story would not be rated K+"

"Well continuity errors aside, Sidekick Assemble was generally well received." Woozy sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" A voice said.

"Who are you?" Woozy asked. Suddenly a yellow flash zipped into the room and stood right beside Woozy.

"I'm Kid Flash" he said.

"And I'm Wonder Girl" a tall black haired teen said walking up beside him.

"Who?" Night Wing asked as he Aqualad and Speedy entered the scene.

"Oh hello _Robin_," Kid Flash spat "So good to see you after you bailed on Teen Titans 1967" he sniffed.

"Hey I didn't bail; I was being used in the Batman and Robin cartoon so the rights were not available!" Night Wing shouted.

"Whatever" Kid Flash said rolling his eyes.

"Well at least you guys have made modern appearances" Wonder Girl sighed "The studious hate me! I mean Wonder Woman can be used in the comics and they are discussing the rights to use her and Superman on the show but there is no mention of me anywhere! I didn't even get a full appearance in Teen Titans 2003".

"Now there was a good show" Speedy sighed and the four guys also sighed and started to reminisce.

"Well you guys became regular characters but I was pushed to the sidelines and only appeared in one issue of the comic! And now they're not including me in this series! But my mentor got an appearance in the brave and bold comic!"

"Man I was so cool in that show" Kid Flash smiled.

"I got to lead the team and shout cool one liner's all the time" Night Wing agreed.

"Me and Speedy got into Titans East but everyone said that two parter sucked." Aqualad frowned.

"Yeah, but jeepers, what a ride" Speedy smiled.

You know there are rumors of the full Teen Titans roster appearing in a later episode" Kid Flash said.

"Minus me" Wonder Girl sighed.

"Well if they do make an episode about that, they'd better not pair me with Starfire" Night Wing said shaking his head.

"You don't like Star?" Aqualad asked.

"Well she is a great girl but she's just too bright a cheery, I actually think I fit better with Raven, we're so much more alike." Night Wing grinned.

"Well the producer said that there will be a Flash Legacy episode with more flashes than you can count of one hand." Kid Flash smiled "Just hope they don't mess it up like they did the outsiders."

"I heard that!" Black Lighting called.

"Well other appearances are supposed to be guys like G.I robot, enemy ace, haunted tank" Speedy said.

"And there's supposed to be an episode with the Doom Patrol" Aqua Lad grinned.

"They'd better use Greg Cipes as Beast Boy!" Night Wing growled. "But the one episode everyone's been buzzing about is "Chill of the Night" which has a real star studded cast and was written by Paul Dini himself!"

"Can't wait!" Speedy shouted.

"Oh yeah, there's also supposed to be a really emotional B'Wana Beast arc" Aqualad said.

"Ohhhh, Dan's gonna hate that" Woozy said.

"Still can't believe the Metal Men appeared!" Wonder Girl said.

"You'd better believe it kid" Platinum said walking in.

"Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh, It's Hynden Walch!" Wonder Girl shouted.

"And guess who?" Huntress said walking in from the other end.

"Tara Strong!" Wonder Girl screamed as she fainted.

"Just like old times, and they'd better cast me as Raven" Huntress growled.

"Anyway," Joker said walking back into the scene and pulling down the white sheet. "I'm voiced by Jeff Bennet, and a lot of guys didn't take to that to well, I mean over the years I've been voiced by a lot of iconic stars, Cease Romaro, Jack Nicholson, Luke Sky…I mean Mark Hamill, Heath Ledger and Kevin Michael Richardson. But for some reason they just didn't take to me that well."

"Hey they took to you better than me" Kevin Michael Richardson's Joker said walking into the scene.

"Well of course, you look like something that a whoopee cushion spat out" Joker said rolling his eyes.

"And you're based on the Silver Age Joker!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Gentleman, Gentleman" Mark Hamills Joker said walking between the two.

"I heard my first name" Gentleman Ghost said rising up from the ground.

"No you didn't" one Jokers said whacking him a nth metal playing card.

"I think we all can agree that I am the best animated Joker out there" Mark Hamill's Joker smiled.

"Yeah, you are" the others agreed reluctantly.

"In the mean time let's go to **Talking to Characters with Doctor Fate!**" Night Wing said pressing a button on Jokers remote.

"This is Outrageous!" Aquaman said pumping his fist in the air "your very own talk show doc?"

"I should get me a show like this" Booster Gold smiled.

"Dude, I'm actually on T.V! Hi Mom!" Blue Beetle shouted.

"Observation: this story breaks the natural boundaries between the cartoon world and reality." Red Tornado observed.

"It's called breaking the fourth wall, I do it all the time" Bat Mite yawned.

"It's jumping the shark is what it is" BTAS Batman said.

"You know you really shouldn't say stuff like that in a room full of BTBATB characters" Bronze Tiger growled.

"Oh crap" Batman groaned as all the characters got up and started to attack him except for Green Arrow and Black Canary who were to busy making out on the couch.

"Uh while they're doing that" Doctor Fate said "Lets talk to one of the shows more popular characters, The Music Meister himself!" The crowd cheered as Neal Patrick Harris himself walked into the room.

"Music Meister so pleased to meet you" Dr Fate said.

"Well it's good to be here and good to see that my character and episode was well received." Music Meister sighed satisfactorily.

"Except for that one guy on Republic Bot who said "nice effort though" Plastic Man growled "Oh and that one reviewer on T.V com. She gave the episode a low score" he scowled. Suddenly Music Meister began to sing to the tune of Another One Bites the Dust.

"_Lets go!_

_Well this show sure isn't BTAS_

_And it's sure not JLU_

_There ain't no sound like the sound of our theme_

_The songs from Adam West's old show_

_They weren't ready_

_Not ready for this_

_Now there hanging on the edge of there seat_

_Out of the doorway the episodes rip_

_To the sound of the beat, yeah!_"

"Okaaaay" Dr Fate said nervously.

"Well right now the next episode is Super Batman of Planet X, or something like that" Blue Beetle said as the group walked back from beating up BTAS Batman.

"Really? Is it like a Batman version of Superman?" Aquaman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it looks completely like that, but here is the real clincher, the villain on that planet will be played by Clancy Brown! And the Batman will be played by Kevin Conroy! He's a legend, he's just so COOL!"

"You just beat up a character who's played by Kevin" Green Arrow said taking a small break from his make out session. Blue Beetle started at BTAS Batman then at Green Arrow then back at BTAS Batman.

"Crap" he swallowed as Kevin Conroy's Batman got ready to open a can of Bat butt whoop.

**Wow! That must be the craziest story in the BTBATB site. Any who, how was it? Good, bad, okay? Should I write more? Pleas Review, no flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well chapter 2 and that's all I can really say, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show!**

"You know what I think is really unfair?" Joker asked inside the Batman the Brave and the Bold villain's hangout.

"What" Clock King said?

"The fact that you can sing with that accent, HAHA! But seriously, look at the DC compared to MARVEL shows on the air. DC only has Batman the Brave and the Bold while Marvel has the Spectacular Spider Man, Wolverine and the X-men, Super Hero Squad Show, Iron Man Armored Adventures, Black Panther and a confirmed Avengers show along with a whole slew of movies as well as a Thor DTV coming out." Joker sighed.

"Well DC does have Justice League Crisis on Two Earths coming out and Jonah Hex is scheduled for release later this year" Riddler said.

"Please, Jonah Hex sucks" Mongol groaned.

"You're just a sore loser!" Hex yelled from a distance.

"And you're still scared to face me in combat." Mongol yelled back.

"At least we'll get to see Megan Fox" Kite Man grinned.

"Ehh, she's over rated, although I think we'd all like to see her play Catwoman" Penguin grinned as the guys snickered in her direction. Catwoman immediately turned around and kicked Penguin halfway across the bar.

"Touchy" Joker said.

"Who invited the massive walking meat mound?" Per Degaton said as they watched Slug walk into the bar.

"Thief! We are played by the same voice actor! Prepare to die!" Rohtul said shaking his fist at Degaton.

"Hey! Let's just wait until your episode comes out and then we'll talk" Degaton shot back "Besides your name is just Luthor spelled backwards".

"So what did you guys think of A Bat Divided?" Doctor Double X grinned.

"I think that despite being played by Ron Perlman you stank" Gentleman Ghost said from another table.

"What!" Doctor Double X screamed, enraged.

"He's right Doc, I was actually rooting for your energy double, see?" Babyface said as he drank a glass of milk.

"I must agree with Babyface, you were pathetic, I just wanted to slap you the whole episode, your energy double was so much more interesting" Ra's Al Ghul said sipping a martini.

"You're all mean!" Doctor Double X yelled as he ran out of the hangout.

"What a wimp" Crazy Quilt laughed.

"Says the man who caused one of the biggest continuity errors in the history of the show" Joker said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Crazy Quilt asked.

"Really, you know that in the episode Color of Revenge there is a flash back where you are blinded but in a previous episode Night of the Huntress you can be seen not blind, so we either have two options, either the artists just made a mistake or Night of the Huntress comes before the Color of Revenge teaser which would mean that Blue Beetle and Huntress is actually older than Robin and…"

"Lets just stick with the artists made a mistake theory" Kanjar Ro said walking into the hangout.

"OMG! Look who it is guys" Gorilla Grodd shouted.

"Well if it isn't Mr. I got beat by the rookie hero!" Clock King laughed.

"And is so pathetic that he hasn't made another appearance since!" Black Manta chuckled.

"Hey I appear in the teaser of the next episode!" Kanjar Ro shouted.

"Oh yeah, and who do you face?" Shrapnel called.

"The Metal Men!"

"The Metal Men?!" Just about everyone in the bar echoed before breaking out into laughter.

"What's wrong with that?" Kanjar Ro asked definitely.

"Well lets see, you're an intergalactic space pirate and they are a group of metallic androids and you're still gonna lose!" Riddler laughed.

"Hey what makes you think I'm going to lose this one?!" Kanjar Ro shouted back.

"Has anyone here actually won?" Riddler asked.

"Oh, me, me, me!" Gentleman Ghost said waving his hand in the air.

"You didn't win" Penguin scoffed.

"I became immortal didn't I?" Gentleman Ghost said.

"Yeah and then you were hanged" Scarecrow smiled.

"Well at least I was in the comics" Gentleman Ghost growled.

"Hey I've been in plenty of comics and other media!" Scarecrow said holding up a copy of Batman Begins.

"What about your partner?" Gentleman Ghost asked.

"Well she…she's…I think Scream Queen is based off of Fright, either that or Silver Banshee" Scarecrow said.

"Ha!" Kanjar Ro laughed "I made an appearance in Mayhem of the Music Meister!"

"Everyone made an appearance in Mayhem of the Music Meister" Weasel said.

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"I made an appearance in Mayhem of the Music Meister and Night of the Huntress, I'm Mr. Grundies interpreter." Weasel said proudly.

"You interpret for a brainless, undead, freak?" Brain asked. "Nice" he said sarcastically. Everyone looked over at Brain then took two steps back. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Brain sighed and everyone nodded. Solomon Grundy immediately picked up Brain and threw him out the window.

"Who is up for Pizza!" Despero shouted.

"As long as you're buying" Kite Man smiled.

"You know I think I also made an appearance in Mayhem of the Music Meister and I hadn't even made a full appearance in the series yet" Catwoman purred.

"And in addition to sounding not much different than Asajj Ventress from Star Wars the Clone Wars since you are both played by the same voice actor it really comes as no surprise, the writers are pulling characters from every corner of the DC universe" Joker laughed.

"Speak of the Devil" Wotan mumbled as The Music Meister walked into the bar.

"_We're merely the villains of the Brave and Bold_

_Out story needs to be told!_

_Kite Man's a loon and Joker's a joke_

_Now even Egghead is just a yoke!"_

"That's the best you could come up with?" King Tut asked. The Music Meister shrugged and walked over to an empty table.

Meanwhile at the Heroes Hangout

"Waiter! Another beer!" Superman called.

"What's with him?" Plastic Man asked.

"Oh he's just depressed that he can't make a full appearance in the show." Green Arrow shrugged.

"Hey who needs him when you've got the big red cheese!" Captain Marvel grinned.

"That's it!" Superman said leaping at Captain Marvel.

"So I was going golfing this Saturday, you guys want to come?" Professor Milton Magnus asked.

"Not if you're going to cheat by using the metal men as your clubs again" the Challengers of the Unknown said as they played cards with the Teen Titans.

"So The Power of Shazaam comes out after the Super Batman of Planet X?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Yep," Batman confirmed "I just hope that the writers don't include the characters from the 80's cartoon series."

"Hey I thought they were pretty cool" Blue Beetle said.

"A talking tiger? Really?" Batman asked skeptically. "That's just too cheesy".

"Hey at least we'll see Mary Marvel, man she is hot!" Booster Gold grinned.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Captain Marvel yelled from the other end of the room where he and Superman were fighting.

"So I heard you made an appearance in Smallville" Hal Jordan said to Dr. Fate.

"Yep…I died" Dr. Fate sighed.

"Really? Who killed you?"

"Icicle"

"Icicle! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Hal Jordan said rolling on the floor laughing. Dr. Fate shook his head and walked away.

"I was hoping that I would get to make a full appearance" Jay Garrick sighed.

"Hey we got to see your strainer" Wildcat laughed.

"Hey, it allows me to harness the power of the speed force!" Jay shot back.

"Personally, I liked the comic way better **before **the speed force". Huntress said.

"Hey! In the age before the speed force you were the daughter of Batman and Catwoman" Jay said angrily. Huntress's eyes winded then she walked towards Batman.

"Dad, can I get a raise?"

"That was more than a little weird" Red Hood said.

**Well there is chapter 2. Please review and give me some suggestions or tips or comments.**


End file.
